


Поезд

by Linden_K



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden_K/pseuds/Linden_K
Summary: АУ, повседневная современность. Саске двенадцать, и его преследует "не судьба". На помощь брата рассчитывать не приходится. Саске нужен новый герой.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	Поезд

Какие бы мрачные тучи ни затягивали небо, каким бы противным ни был зарядивший с самого утра дождь, от этого воскресенья Саске не ждал ничего дурного.

И совершенно напрасно.

Он посмотрел вслед электричке, которая, не сбавляя скорости, со свистом промчалась мимо платформы. Последний вагон окатил его дождевой пылью и скрылся из виду, оставив за собой терпкий запах креозота и неприятный привкус на языке. Маленькая железнодорожная станция вновь погрузилась в пасмурную тишину, и только блестящие от дождя рельсы все еще слабо гудели на низкой, угасающей ноте.

— Остановку отменили, Саске-чан. — Послышавшийся позади голос заставил Саске вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

Старик Теяки, натужно кашляя и шаркая, спустился по ступеням старой билетной кассы и раскрыл у него над головой потрепанный черный зонт. По натянутой ткани глухо забарабанили тяжелые капли.

— Отменили? — машинально переспросил Саске. Новость неприятная, но едва ли неожиданная. Станции, подобные этой, закрывались по всей стране. Это называлось оптимизацией. И никому не было дела до старых вымирающих деревень, где мало кто высовывается дальше собственного двора.

— И нашу, и следующую, — старик тяжело вздохнул. — И как же ты теперь станешь ездить? Неужто бросишь?

Саске промолчал, потому что не знал, что ответить. Хотя детство закончилось для него уже в десять, на свете все еще оставались вещи, существовавшие задолго до его рождения и оттого казавшиеся незыблемыми, почти вечными: деревня, станция, старик Теяки... Он вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что уже и не помнит, когда в последний раз они разговаривали, не ограничиваясь одними приветствиями. А ведь раньше ему нравилось приходить в маленькую билетную кассу, вместе пить чай с рисовыми крекерами и слушать истории о войне или о клане Учиха. Теперь чуть покосившаяся деревянная будка заросла тростником, а одно из окон заколотили досками. Да и сам старик сильно сдал за последние два года — будто согнулся под тяжестью прожитых лет. Морщины врезались глубже, волосы приобрели равномерный пепельный цвет, а мучивший его кашель выдавал затяжной и наверняка неизлечимый недуг.

— Правильно, конечно, если подумать, — снова заговорил Теяки. — Станция-то убыточная. Только ты один и ездишь. В деревне и молодых уже никого не осталось. Даже брат твой уехал.

От упоминания о брате у Саске неприятно кольнуло в груди. Он еще раз окинул взглядом платформу и деревянную будку с темными потеками дождя. Утоптанная дорожка уходила от нее вглубь темной аллеи, где деревья росли так плотно, что переплетались кронами, склоняясь в почтенном безмолвии перед этим забытом богом местом.

Старик печально покачал головой.

— Уезжал бы ты отсюда, Саске-чан.

Ничего другого Саске от него и не ждал. То же самое твердил ему старший брат, Итачи.

— Мне пора. До свидания, — быстро пробормотал он и, не обращая внимания на усиливающийся дождь, побежал назад в деревню.

Вернувшись домой, Саске бросил в прихожей сумку, кеды, промокшую куртку и стал искать выход охватившей его тоске. Через час в додзе начиналась воскресная тренировка, на которую он не попал. И, судя по всему, больше никогда не попадет.

Саске жил в маленькой деревне, основанной его предками еще в период Эдо, в уголке настолько же живописном, насколько уединенном. Отец любил повторять, что и во времена реформ клан Учиха стремился обрести место, где они могли бы чтить свои традиции и устанавливать собственные законы. Так и было. До тех пор, пока уединение не превратилось в изолированность, а уважение не сменилось забвением.

Быть может, когда-то Учихи и процветали здесь. Теперь же одинокие старики тихо доживали свой век, и от сильнейшего клана не осталось почти никого.

Даже родителей.

Через месяц после их смерти старший брат впервые заговорил о переезде. Через год — перешел от слов к делу.

— Не передумал? Может, все-таки поедешь со мной? — спросил он тогда у Саске, собирая вещи. Фотографии, книги, музыкальные диски — все, что хоть как-то позволяло Саске дотянуться до него, пусть немного, но сократить дистанцию, все это он увозил с собой.

— Нет. Мне и здесь нормально.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь: если в школе узнают, что ты живешь один, у нас будут серьезные неприятности.

— Не узнают, — ответил Саске. — Я отсюда никуда не поеду.

У него разрывалось сердце при мысли, что им придется расстаться, но еще больнее становилось от безразличия брата. Он все ждал, что Итачи одумается. Когда тот застегивал сумку, когда медленно спускался по лестнице, когда остановился на пороге и обернулся, не проронив ни слова…

— Как ты можешь?! — не выдержал Саске. — Это же дом наших родителей. Наш дом! Здесь же столько счастливых воспоминаний…

— Не для меня, — холодно ответил Итачи.

Саске давно перестал рассчитывать на брата. Прошло время, когда он бежал к нему с любой бедой. Но сегодня его охватил настоящий страх — перед пустотой, которую прежде заполняли тренировки. И он все-таки набрал номер Итачи. Долго слушал длинные гудки без ответа, пока не осознал, что и с этой проблемой ему придется справиться самостоятельно.

Только что он мог? Саске отложил телефон, включил рисоварку, приготовил салат из помидоров, потом проверил в планшете расписание электричек на неделю вперед. Старик не ошибся. Поезда здесь больше не останавливались.

Стиснув зубы, Саске набрал другой номер, где ему ответили после первого же гудка.

— Какаши-сенсей, — он старался, чтобы голос звучал сдержанно и твердо, — я звоню сказать, что больше не буду посещать занятия.

*******

Узумаки Наруто не любил учебу, зато до одури любил лапшу, тренировки по дзюдзюцу и уделывать своего негласного соперника — Учиху Саске.

Учиха Саске об их соперничестве даже не подозревал, но это ничего не меняло. С тех пор как Саске начал посещать секцию, жизнь Наруто заиграла новыми красками. Во-первых, у него появилась цель — победить заносчивого козла, который с первого же дня переплюнул все его многолетние достижения. А во-вторых, заставить этого козла признать, что Наруто лучший. Но пока выходило не очень.

Сегодняшняя тренировка обернулась для него сущим кошмаром. Он не знал, куда себя деть и до кого докопаться. В конце концов, на спарринг пришлось становиться с Саем — придурковатым типом, прослывшим местным гением номер два, — который, едва удостоив Наруто взглядом, мигом уложил его на лопатки.

После занятия Наруто подошел к Какаши-сенсею и, буравя требовательным взглядом, спросил:

— Где Саске?

Какаши-сенсей, наставник по боевым искусствам, отличался редкостным флегматизмом, граничившим с пофигизмом. Казалось, ничто на свете не способно застать его врасплох, удивить или вывести из себя. Говорил он медленно, через маску, которую не снимал ни в додзе, ни за его пределами, и эта привычка многим действовала на нервы.

— Саске закончил обучение, — бесстрастным тоном сообщил Какаши.

— Закончил? — Наруто в ужасе округлил глаза. — Что значит, закончил?! Да ведь... Что этот козел о себе возомнил!

— Успокойся, Наруто. Уверен, у него появилась веская причина.

— Может он заболел? — насторожился тот.

— Нет, не думаю.

— Но как же наши спарринги, сенсей?! Я собирался его отделать! Ну вы же знаете. Черт, да я теперь спать спокойно не смогу!

Он и правда не смог. Всю ночь напролет ему снился Саске — чертов гений с высокомерной ухмылкой, которую так и хотелось стереть с его бледной рожи. Настоящий кошмар. К утру у Наруто образовались темные круги под глазами и страшно чесались кулаки.

*******

В отличие от Наруто, Саске совсем не спал. В семь тридцать он уже был во дворе школы, один на один с чувством внутренней опустошенности и желанием поскорее закончить свою никчемную жизнь.

В сущности, кто он такой? Всего лишь жалкий слабак, то ли по привычке, то ли из мазохизма каждый день проделывавший долгий путь от дома до школы и обратно. На уроках невозможно было сосредоточиться. Все те мелкие радости, которые он раньше умудрялся находить в своем каждодневном существовании, исчезли. Сегодня даже одноклассники перешептывались у него за спиной с особой осторожностью.

Вечером, с опозданием на сутки, ему все-таки перезвонил Итачи.

— Извини, Саске, я был занят. Что-то случилось?

— Нет, — процедил тот, но тут же исправился: — Да. Ты знаешь, что отменили поезд, на котором я ездил в додзе?

— Правда? — спокойно отозвался Итачи. — Что ж, ничего удивительного.

Саске скрипнул зубами, предвидя новый виток разговора о переезде.

— Ты же знаешь, что я об этом думаю. Можешь переехать к нам. Пойдешь в новую школу, найдешь друзей, продолжишь заниматься в своем додзе.

— Ты не понимаешь! — рявкнул на него Саске. — Ты вообще ни черта не понимаешь!

Он отключился, с трудом переводя дыхание, и машинально сбросил новый звонок.

Уже год Итачи жил в городе с опекуном, приезжал через выходные, привозя Саске деньги и вещи. Смотрел сквозь него, говорил о чем-то пустом и несущественном, и Саске раз за разом убеждался, что братские узы, когда-то казавшиеся нерушимыми, они похоронили вместе с родителями. Итачи просто избавился от него.

В принципе, одиночество его устраивало. Саске не интересовало общество одноклассников, он не умел да и не стремился заводить друзей, и в новых предателях не нуждался.

Другое дело — дзюдзюцу. Тренировки в додзе стали настоящей отдушиной. Там не интересовались ни прошлым, ни настоящим; даже держась особняком, он все равно стал частью команды, а разговаривать можно было на языке кулаков. Самое лучшее место на свете.

Телефон снова зазвонил — Итачи становился невыносимым.

— Что еще?

— Ну, наконец-то! — раздался в трубке голос, который Саске никак не ожидал услышать и даже не сразу узнал. — Я звоню сказать, что ты козел, Саске! Ты меня бросил!

— Кто это?

— Это я! Будущий мастер Узумаки Наруто, который надерет тебе задницу, если ты не вернешься в додзе!

Саске закрыл глаза и постарался визуализировать лицо звонившего, но увы, больше всего Наруто запомнился ему видом с тыла и дурацкой манерой вставать кверху задом.

— Очень страшно, — сухо ответил он. — Не понимаю, чего ты так распереживался. Радуйся, одним конкурентом меньше.

— Это неспортивно, — отрезал Наруто. — Я должен превзойти тебя, а как я это сделаю, если тебя нет?

— Твои проблемы, — сказал Саске и отключил телефон.

К ночи ему стало тоскливо до тошноты. Блуждая вдоль пустынной платформы, где горело два тусклых фонаря, он снова и снова прокручивал в голове разговор с Итачи.

Отец ни за что не одобрил бы переезд, как не одобрял и другие поступки брата, а Саске не желал становиться еще одним источником разочарования для родителей. Он до сих пор изо всех сил старался оправдать ожидания отца: отлично учился, хотя никто и не заметил бы его провалов; не плакал, не жаловался, не просил о помощи, содержал в чистоте дом и ухаживал за могилами родителей. Он не мог сбежать, как сбежал Итачи. Он хотел остаться в их большом и пустом доме, вместе с завыванием ветра, скрипучей лестницей и пауками, которые за одну ночь могут соткать паутину в забытой на столе кружке.

Кто-то должен был уважать волю родителей.

*******

— Какаши-сенсей, ну, уговорите его вернуться! Меня он не слушает, но вы-то сможете его убедить!

— Наруто, я повторяю в последний раз, Саске достаточно взрослый и может сам решать.

— Не может! Не может! — взвился Наруто. — Он дурак и не должен бросать занятия! Мой отец оторвал бы мне уши, если бы я бросил. Вы должны поговорить с его родителями. Он же талантлив, — важно добавил Наруто. — Почти как я.

Какаши почесал в затылке и задумчиво пожевал край маски.

— Видишь ли, Наруто… Родителей у Саске нет, только старший брат, и было бы неправильно с моей стороны вмешиваться.

Наруто мгновенно поник. Он остался без матери в день своего рождения и страшно тосковал, хотя и знал ее лишь по фотографиям и рассказам отца. Можно себе вообразить, каково это — когда родителей нет совсем...

— Хорошо, — смягчился Какаши, — я поищу его номер. Посмотрим, что можно сделать.

После тренировки он сам подошел к Наруто, пока тот остервенело запихивал форму в спортивную сумку, проклиная Сая.

— Я говорил с братом Саске, — начал Какаши.

Наруто бросил одежду и вперился в него жадным взглядом.

— И? И что? Ну, не тяните!

— Насколько я понял, проблема в транспорте. Саске живет далеко отсюда. Расписание поезда, на котором он приезжал, изменили. Теперь у него нет возможности посещать занятия.

Наруто наморщил лоб.

— А разве так бывает? — задумчиво проговорил он.

Какаши развел руками.

— Бывает, Наруто. Мне очень жаль. Мое додзе потеряло очень талантливого ученика, я возлагал на него большие надежды. А для тебя он был хорошей мотивацией к развитию…

— Сенсей, не говорите о нем так, словно он умер. — Наруто застегнул сумку и с мрачным видом взвалил ее на плечо. — А про мотивацию вы все правильно сказали. У меня вообще весь настрой пропал.

Наруто категорически отказывался верить в то, что Саске не вернется в додзе. Потерять достойного соперника — только полбеды.

Он занимался у Какаши-сенсея уже четыре года и почти все время проводил в тщетных попытках добиться хоть сколько-нибудь значимых результатов. Его называли неусидчивым, навязывали теорию, которую он терпеть не мог, и не допускали до соревнований. А без соревнований становилось совсем тошно. Это означало сидеть вдоль матов, пока твои товарищи выходят один на один с учениками Гая-сенсея. Побеждают, проигрывают, переживают и упиваются победой — а ты только и можешь, что смотреть.

Он даже пропустил несколько тренировок, всерьез раздумывая бросить дзюдзюцу и назло отцу записаться в какой-нибудь кружок танцев или шоги, но потом вспомнил, что он все-таки Узумаки Наруто. И не в его правилах останавливаться на полпути.

Вернувшись к тренировкам, он обнаружил в додзе нового ученика — Учиху Саске, и почти сразу понял, что получил нужный «импульс». Они мало разговаривали, больше подначивали друг друга, но между ними образовалась связь. И уж конечно, причина, по которой он лишился Саске, казалась ему верхом несправедливости.

Наруто остановился в дверях и обернулся. Серьезное выражение лица прибавляло ему года два, если не больше.

— Вот что. Я обещаю, что верну Саске в додзе, — заявил он, — или я не Узумаки Наруто.

*******

Утром он, как обычно, собрал вещи, позавтракал, попрощался с отцом и вместо школы отправился в сторону вокзала. Ему не составило труда разузнать, где живет Саске и как туда добраться: сначала доехать до ближайшей станции, почти в двух десятках километров от его деревни, а дальше — пешком.

Ему понравилось идти вдоль пустынной железной дороги. Разноцветные камешки громко хрустели под подошвами. Изредка мимо проносились поезда, и пахло по-особому волнующе: долгой дорогой, приключениями и свободой.

Вообще-то, свободы у него было хоть отбавляй. В силу занятости отец не очень-то занимался его воспитанием. Но Наруто не жаловался. Какой бы из него получился герой, если бы его заставляли целыми днями корпеть над уроками? Явно не тот, в котором сейчас нуждался Саске.

Не без труда отыскав пустынную станцию с будкой, запертой на замок, Наруто на удачу продолжил путь по темной аллее и вышел к кладбищу, такому старому, что большая часть надгробий почернела и покрылась мхом, только кое-где еще можно было прочесть имена. Он поежился и потоптался на месте, представляя, что на него сейчас с осуждением смотрят сотни потревоженных призраков. В детстве он боялся их до икоты.

— Извиняюсь, — пробормотал он и чуть ли не бегом припустил по тропинке в обход. — Прошу, не сердитесь, мне просто очень надо к Саске.

Наруто не раз слышал про заброшенные деревни, но сам в подобных никогда не бывал.

Его окружали высоченные деревья, с густыми кронами, и даже солнце не могло пробиться сквозь хитросплетения гнутых ветвей. Он втягивал ноздрями воздух, пропитанный запахом сырой земли и цветов, а от оглушительного пения цикад закладывало уши. Деревня начиналась сразу за кладбищем. Плохо заасфальтированные улицы казались совсем пустыми, а дома, заросшие травой и тростником, — покинутыми.

Он справился о Саске у милой подслеповатой старушки, поливавшей цветы в деревянных кадках, и она указала в конец улицы, где возвышался двухэтажный дом с открытой верандой и садом.

В листве щебетали птицы, где-то глухо громыхал поезд. Должно быть, из тех, что игнорировали существование этой деревни. Наруто поднялся по ступеням, постучал в дверь и прислушался.

Саске открыл ему через минуту, смерил неприветливым взглядом и осведомился:

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Наруто ощутил необъяснимый прилив радости. После прогулки по кладбищу он любил даже это хмурое выражение на лице своего соперника.

— Ищу тебя. Ну и в глуши же ты живе... — договорить он не успел, дверь захлопнулась прямо у него перед носом. Наруто пнул ее ногой. — Эй! Саске-э-э! Открывай, не будь козлом!

— Кажется, ты собирался надрать мне задницу, — язвительно припомнил из-за двери Саске.

— Я передумал, — сдулся Наруто. — Теперь я хочу просто поговорить.

Изнутри дом казался еще больше, чем снаружи. Первый этаж представлял собой единое пространство, разделенное на комнаты раздвижными дверями. Чистые полы, порядок в вещах, никакого хлама, никакого мусора. И все равно складывалось впечатление, что здесь давно никто не жил: на мебели, которой не пользовались, лежал плотный слой пыли.

Самым обитаемым местом выглядела кухня. На кухонном столе лежали учебники и тетради, там же стояла тарелка с рисовыми крекерами. Саске достал из раковины кружку, вытряс из нее паука и сполоснул.

— Ты живешь один? — спросил Наруто, устраиваясь за столом.

— Один.

— Не знал, что твой дом так далеко. Как ты вообще попал в додзе?

— Не твое дело, — ответил Саске и поставил пару кружек на стол. — Пей чай и проваливай.

Наруто фыркнул и стал украдкой поглядывать по сторонам. Когда-то в этом доме могло быть уютно. Тогда у Саске была семья, и собиралась она за этим самым столом. Они заваривали чай в том же керамическом чайнике, в котором заваривает сейчас Саске. Пили его из тех же кружек… Или нет, наверняка у них был какой-нибудь дорогой чайный сервиз с журавлями…

— Я знаю о твоей проблеме, Саске, — наполовину опустошив свою кружку, заговорил Наруто. — Ужасно несправедливо, что поезд отменили.

— В жизни много несправедливости. В конце концов, это всего лишь поезд, и если ты делаешь из этого трагедию, значит мало знаешь о жизни.

Наруто поерзал на стуле и пристально посмотрел на Саске. Его бледное лицо оставалось совершенно безучастным.

— Знаешь, я много наблюдал за тобой в додзе, и мне всегда казалось, что тебе там нравится.

— Нравилось, — поправил Саске. — Что тебе от меня надо, Наруто?

— Чтобы ты вернулся.

— Забудь.

— Нельзя отказываться от того, что тебе нравится!

— Сколько времени ты потратил, чтобы добраться сюда? — в лоб спросил его Саске.

Наруто задумался, считая на пальцах.

— Ну ты и болван. — Саске забрал кружки, выплеснул остатки чая и вернул посуду в раковину.

— Эй! Я же пришел помочь!

— Тебя никто об этом не просил.

Наруто начинал постепенно закипать.

— Ты должен вернуться, Саске, — потребовал он, буравя ему взглядом спину. — Я собираюсь превзойти тебя, поэтому ты мне нужен. Там!

— Да угомонись же ты, идиот! — не оборачиваясь, зарычал Саске и понял, что еще немного, и сорвется.

Впервые в жизни у него появилось устремление. Желание, куда более реальное, чем воскрешение родителей. Но какой-то мудак, отвечающий за поезда, все испортил.

— Ну уж нет, — уперся Наруто. — Я решил. Давай заключим пакт.

— Ты хоть знаешь, что это значит?

— Что-то типа сделки. Если поезд остановится на твоей станции, ты вернешься в додзе.

— Делай, что хочешь, — сдался Саске. — Мне все равно.

— Эй, так не пойдет! Надо закрепить пакт на бумаге.

Никого доставучее Наруто Саске в своей жизни не встречал. Впрочем, если подумать, в детстве он точно так же досаждал Итачи, и брат терпел. Не потому ли он до сих пор не выставил Наруто за дверь? Или из-за того, что в этих стенах его учили, что так поступать невежливо.

Саске принес бумагу и ручку, отказавшись пускать Наруто в гостиную, и они снова расположились за столом, потеснив крекеры и книги.

— Итак, Учиха Саске и Узумаки Наруто заключают пакт о поезде... — сам себе диктовал Наруто, выводя иероглифы не самым аккуратным, но тем не менее читабельным почерком. Почти без ошибок.

Саске отстраненно наблюдал за рождением бредовых формулировок.

— Где ты такого понабрался?

— У отца научился, у него, знаешь, весь кабинет в пактах.

Саске оставил комментарии по поводу «пактов» при себе. И вспомнил своего отца. Тот всегда держал деловые бумаги запертыми в столе. После его смерти Саске долго не смел даже войти в кабинет, не говоря уже о том, чтобы рыться в его вещах.

— Готово! — объявил Наруто. — А теперь нужно скрепить его кровью.

— Этому ты тоже у отца научился?

— Не, так в кино делают.

Наруто прокусил большой палец и оставил кровавый отпечаток под своим именем. Саске поморщился, но последовал его примеру.

*******

— Я смотрел фильм, — комментировал Наруто, облачаясь в черное трико, — про ниндзя. Они очень крутые!

— Тебя никто не станет искать?

— Нет, я сказал, что ночую у друга.

Наруто спустился с платформы на рельсы и принялся разминаться.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Выполняю свою часть сделки, это же очевидно.

— Каким образом?

— Сейчас увидишь!

Впереди, в сгустившемся сумраке, показались огни поезда. Саске тревожно посмотрел в ту сторону.

— Ты что, под поезд захотел? Забирайся обратно, — он протянул руку, но Наруто даже не обратил внимания, продолжая приплясывать на месте от нетерпения.

— Ты меня слышишь, идиот? Иди сюда!

— Саске, ты просто лошара. Даже не представляешь, на что способны ниндзя. Мы же договаривались, я сам выберу способ.

Саске весь похолодел. Сердце подскочило к горлу.

— Ты больной?! Хочешь, чтобы поезд затормозил о твой труп?!

— Я что, совсем идиот, по-твоему?! — возмутился Наруто.

Огни приближались. Саске попытался достать Наруто прямо с платформы, но не смог.

— Перестань, придурок! Лучше я сам тебя убью!

Наруто весело рассмеялся.

— Что, уже наложил в штаны?

Послышался первый предупредительный сигнал. В кровь плеснуло адреналином, и Саске почувствовал, как тело движется само, вопреки здравому смыслу. Он спрыгнул на рельсы даже раньше, чем сообразил, что никто не увидит Наруто в костюме ниндзя. По крайней мере вовремя. И это самое настоящее самоубийство.

Зазор под платформой оказался слишком узким, и он не придумал ничего лучше, как дернуть Наруто вниз, между рельсами. Тот вскрикнул, ударившись головой о шпалу, Саске пришлось рухнуть сверху, уткнувшись лицом ему между коленями. В следующую секунду над ними загрохотало, горячий воздух обжег спину, и вокруг не осталось ничего, кроме бешеной вибрации, отдававшейся в каждой клетке его тела. Саске зажмурился, задержав дыхание, совершенно потеряв счет времени, и даже не сразу понял, когда все закончилось. Поезд проехал.

Он поднял голову. Наруто выглядел скорее раздосадованным, чем напуганным, и держался за разбитый затылок, откуда сочилась кровь.

Кое-как забравшись обратно на платформу и оказавшись в безопасности, Саске схватил усевшегося рядом Наруто за плечи и с чувством встряхнул его.

— О чем ты думал, идиот?! — заорал он. — У тебя есть хоть какие-то мозги?! Ты что, не понимаешь, что мог погибнуть?! Просто так, ни за что!

— Не просто так, — неубедительно возразил Наруто. — Наверное, это все из-за костюма. Я не учел, что издалека его не видно.

Саске взвыл. Его всего трясло, перед глазами стоял кровавый туман, как в тот день, когда он узнал, что родители больше не вернутся. А Наруто даже не понимал, насколько близко была смерть, и какое это чудо, что Саске повезло. Ему так редко везло в жизни.

— Пойдем, — позвал Наруто. Поднялся и протянул руку. — Пора разработать план «Б».

Они добрались до дома в полной тишине. Вечером деревня еще больше походила на царство мертвых.

— И все-таки, — спросил Наруто подавая Саске стакан воды, — как ты попал к Какаши-сенсею?

Саске сидел в кресле, подобрав под себя ноги. Дрожь прошла, но теперь в груди снова чувствовалась неприятная пустота.

— Он был на похоронах отца, — ответил Саске. — Сказал, что у нас много общего, и если я хочу, то могу прийти в додзе и посмотреть на занятия. Мне тогда было десять.

— И ты пошел?

— Нет. Только после того, как брат переехал в город… Не знаю, почему я вдруг решился, — мрачно закончил Саске.

— Я занимаюсь с восьми, а ты всего год, и между нами пропасть, — признался Наруто. — Если честно, я тебе даже завидую.

— Болван. Нечему тут завидовать.

Наруто даже забыл оскорбиться.

— А почему ты не переедешь к брату?

— Не хочу. И давай закроем тему. Ты все равно не поймешь.

*******

Отцовский рабочий кабинет с ранних лет внушал Наруто уважение и благоговейный трепет. Его отец был не из тех, кто усаживал сына за свой рабочий стол с пачкой цветных карандашей и позволял разрисовывать деловые бумаги. Напротив, его приучали к тому, что офис — не место для игр. А право сидеть в отцовском кресле — нужно заслужить. И хотя бессменный секретарь приемной, знавший Наруто еще четырехлетним мальчиком, продолжал готовить ему горячее какао с крошечными зефиренками, на этом его привилегии заканчивались.

Наруто мельком взглянул на строгую титульную табличку перед дверью кабинета: Намикадзе Минато, Руководитель департамента общих внешнеполитических проблем, — постучался и вошел.

Основные вехи отцовской карьеры можно было проследить по фотографиям с чиновниками разных мастей, пожимающих ему руку, и по десяткам сертификатов, дипломов и благодарственных писем, занимавших почти всю стену. Из всех знакомых отца, встречавшихся на фотографиях, лучше всех Наруто знал старика Сарутоби. Он не раз приходил к ним на ужин, интересовался успехами, обсуждал с Минато дела и, что особенно ценно, прислушивался к его мнению.

— Отец, нужно чтобы восстановили расписание одного поезда, — без предисловий начал Наруто. Вынул из рюкзака расписание движения поездов, карту со взятой в контур деревней Саске и подробно объяснил ситуацию.

Несколько секунд Минато рассеянно разглядывал карту.

— Наруто, боюсь, это не в моей компетенции... — начал было он.

— Да при чем тут компетенция! — воскликнул Наруто. — Саске не может ездить на занятия из-за какого-то дурацкого поезда! Разве это не проблема?!

Минато откинулся в кресле и с гордостью посмотрел на сына.

— Надо же, разговариваем как взрослые.

— Именно, пап. Так ты поможешь?

— Пойми, Наруто, пустая деревня — не место для подростка.

Наруто выпрямился, посмотрев на отца так, словно тот сказал о Саске что-то неприличное, и принялся складывать вещи обратно в рюкзак.

— Я мог бы поговорить с его родственниками или опекунами, — предложил Минато. — Если им нужна помощь в…

— Забудь, — перебил его Наруто, возвращая на место стул для посетителей. — Я сам во всем разберусь.

Отец, похоже, не собирался с ним спорить.

— И все-таки, дай знать, если понадобится моя помощь.

*******

Маршрут: школа, вокзал, двухчасовая прогулка вдоль рельсов — становился для Наруто привычным. В знак протеста он перестал посещать додзе: разумеется, временно, до тех пор, пока Саске не сможет вернуться. Своим поступком он надеялся позлить отца, но разозлил только Саске.

— Чего ты бесишься? Это временно, пока мы не придумаем, как тебе помочь.

— Что это еще за «мы»? — Саске посмотрел на него уничтожающим взглядом.

— Мы — команда, — веско заявил Наруто. — Мы должны действовать сообща.

Саске ни на грамм не верил в успешность их предприятия. Бредовые идеи Наруто не имели ничего общего с реальностью, но та настойчивость, с которой он продолжал их отстаивать и, что страшнее, воплощать в жизнь, невольно вызывала уважение.

Спустя несколько чаепитий Саске понял: их роднит избыток свободы. Воспитание закончилось, их предоставили самим себе, правда, по разным причинам: отец Наруто — из-за безграничной любви, а Итачи — чтобы избавиться от помехи.

— Я тебя не пущу, — в третий раз повторил Саске, до знакомства с Наруто считавший, что никогда не повторяет дважды. Он тащился за ним через липовую аллею к станции и старательно делал вид, будто может на что-то повлиять. На самом деле, слова для Наруто ничего не значили. Можно было, конечно, навалять ему как следует, но Саске почему-то сомневался в успехе.

— Смотри, я сделал светоотражающие нашивки, теперь мой план точно сработает.

— Ты больной и не лечишься.

Наруто резко затормозил и обернулся, злобно сверкнув глазами.

— Да сколько можно! Почему все вокруг считают меня неудачником? Теперь и ты туда же!

Саске растерянно замер на месте.

— Нет, я...

— Ты мой друг, и я хочу тебе помочь, ясно? Не надо меня останавливать!

Наруто спрыгнул с платформы. Саске медлил, все еще находясь под впечатлением от неожиданного признания.

Друг... Как странно, что он сам этого не понял. Должно быть, в нем говорил страх привязанности, или он просто не желал признавать, что после Итачи в его жизни может появиться кто-то близкий.

Раздался пронзительный гудок. По спине побежали мурашки, и Саске дернулся вперед, но так и застыл на самом краю платформы. Его остановил не страх и не инстинкт самосохранения. Ему вдруг до ужаса захотелось поверить в Наруто. Не ради себя. Ради него.

Просто потому что не бывает неудачников с такой силой воли.

— Да какой мне смысл в мертвом друге! — крикнул он, и голос потонул в громком скрежете и визге колес.

Поезд остановился всего в нескольких метрах от Наруто.

Тот издал победный клич, забрался на платформу и схватил Саске за руку.

— Победа! Смотри, остановился!

— Нам конец, — пробормотал Саске, нервно поглядывая в сторону машиниста. Тот, похоже, переговаривался с диспетчером, решая, как быть дальше, и грозил им кулаком.

— Ниндзя не боятся трудностей, — беззаботно отмахнулся Наруто. Хлопнув Саске по плечу, он подошел к окну, постучался и как ни в чем не бывало попросил: — Дяденька, сдайте меня полиции. И заодно подкиньте до города.

*******

— Я буду сбегать туда каждый день и тормозить для него поезд, — упрямо заявил Наруто, пока отец подписывал бумаги в полицейском участке. — Ты можешь, конечно, запереть меня, но я все равно что-нибудь придумаю. Или я не Узумаки Наруто!

— Весь в мать, — тихо пробормотал отец и вымученно улыбнулся полицейскому. Тот бодро взял под козырек.

— Ты не понимаешь, это очень-очень важно!

— Важнее твоего здоровья и жизни? — не выдержал Минато.

Наруто присмирел и молча надулся.

— Проблему ты все равно не решил.

— Ладно, тогда давай поговорим с дедушкой Сарутоби? — не отступал Наруто.

— Разве ты не знаешь, что он очень занятой человек?

Наруто знал про дедушку Сарутоби все самое главное: он сидел в Кабинете Министров, и кресло у него наверняка было еще круче, чем у отца; он не переносил вида голых девиц, а есть предпочитал водоросли и рыбные шарики, и, если его приглашали на ужин, Наруто обычно заваривал себе лапшу быстрого приготовления, потому что от одного вида темно-коричневых водорослей ему делалось плохо.

Старик Сарутоби всегда принимал приглашения отца, и Наруто возлагал на него большие надежды. Он подслушивал за дверью и от нетерпения грыз костяшки пальцев. В разговоре фигурировали «расписания поездов», «оптимизация», «сокращение затрат», «оптимальное решение» и прочие вещи, не столь важные, по мнению Наруто, чтобы существенно влиять на жизнь Саске.

Через пятнадцать минут, когда они вышли из кабинета, дедушка Сарутоби потрепал Наруто по голове и сказал только: «Занимался бы ты уроками. А то не видать тебе отцовского кресла, как своих ушей».

Какой тогда вообще прок от этих кресел, — разочарованно подумал про себя Наруто, — если что с ними, что без, — никто не собирается помогать Саске?

И вообще, если очень нужно — на уши и в зеркале можно посмотреть.

Несмотря на два прогула уроков, побег в деревню и привод в полицию, о домашнем аресте речь не заходила, и на выходных Наруто снова отправился к Саске, полный энтузиазма и новых идей.

— Ты перестанешь приходить сюда или нет? — проворчал Саске, разливая заваренный чай по кружкам.

— Нет, — бодро ответил Наруто.

— У меня чай не бесконечный.

— А, да, — пробормотал Наруто, порылся в рюкзаке и извлек оттуда пачку рисовых крекеров. — Вот, за все наши чаепития, скряга.

Саске хмыкнул, поставил кружки на стол и добавил к ним тарелку с данго.

— А говорил, что не ешь сладкое, — подозрительно заметил Наруто.

— Я и не ем.

Это было бесконечно приятно — проводить время вместе, болтать, спорить, заниматься ерундой или уроками. Наруто никогда не чувствовал себя счастливее. Особенно открыв для себя, что Саске, несмотря на его мрачный вид и местами дерьмовое настроение, тоже, оказывается, умеет веселиться. Если, конечно, сначала откроет дверь.

— Расскажи о брате, — набравшись духу, все-таки попросил Наруто, задержавшись взглядом на семейной фотографии. На этот раз его даже пустили в гостиную. — Какие у вас отношения?

— Деловые, — хмуро отмахнулся Саске. — Он живет в городе, вспоминает обо мне дважды в неделю.

— Наверное, очень занят.

— Наверное.

— А ты часто у него бываешь?

— Я вообще у него не бываю, — отрезал Саске. — У него своя жизнь, у меня — своя.

Наруто сидел на полу в позе лотоса, сложив на груди руки, и раскачивался из стороны в сторону — так ему лучше думалось.

— Не понимаю.

— Нечего здесь понимать. Итачи наплевать на меня, вот и все.

— Уверен? — с сомнением протянул Наруто. — И что, опекуну тоже?

Саске никогда не задавался этим вопросом. Сколько себя помнил, родители всегда оставляли его на Итачи, это даже не обсуждалось. И после их смерти все осталось по-прежнему. Между ними действовала старая договоренность: все вопросы с опекуном решались через брата. Так что, да, пожалуй, можно сказать и так: им обоим было наплевать.

*******

Их опекуна Саске видел всего дважды. Хошигаки Кисаме, угрюмый амбал, лет на десять старше Итачи, впервые появился на похоронах. Он сохранял скорбную мину, хотя не знал их родителей ни дня, и все время держался позади Итачи, неподвижный и молчаливый, как телохранитель.

Итачи представил его как своего знакомого. В тот момент Саске был слишком подавлен, чтобы думать об этом. На следующий день, когда он узнал, что Кисаме станет их опекуном, ему не хватило сил даже удивиться, что Итачи дал свое согласие, не посоветовавшись.

Во второй раз они встретились, когда Кисаме приехал, чтобы помочь Итачи перевезти вещи.

Нельзя сказать, чтобы Саске испытывал к нему неприязнь. Скорее безразличие. И совершенно не понимал, что его связывало с Итачи. Кисаме напоминал ему заводского рабочего, с помятым лицом и трехдневной щетиной, переодетого в приличный костюм и взявшего напрокат модную тачку.

Итачи тоже менялся рядом с ним, становился каким-то угловатым и хрупким, каким Саске его не знал и не привык видеть.

Сегодня Саске встретился с Кисаме в третий раз. Тот открыл ему дверь квартиры и оскалился акульей улыбкой.

— Привет, Саске. Проходи. Смотрю, ты подрос с нашей последней встречи. Уже не такой шкет.

Саске мрачно кивнул вместо приветствия, пытаясь разглядеть за его широченной спиной старшего брата. Итачи, весь в черном, все такой же тонкий и угловатый на фоне Кисаме, имел болезненный вид. Саске с тоской подумал, что так теперь будет всегда.

— Рад, что ты все-таки приехал, — мягко сказал Итачи. Хотелось бы верить, что это не пустые слова. — Ты голоден? Я что-нибудь приготовлю.

Сославшись на срочную работу, Кисаме оставил их на кухне наедине. Саске устроился на стуле, наблюдая, как Итачи достает из холодильника продукты. Судя по набору, его ждала ностальгическая глазунья. Они немного поговорили об учебе и о мелочах вроде здорового питания и количества витаминов в рационе Саске. Как будто это действительно волновало брата.

— Раз уж ты здесь, я хочу, чтобы ты поближе познакомился с Кисаме, — между делом сказал Итачи, плеснув масла на раскаленную сковороду.

— С чего бы вдруг?

— Мы оба очень ему обязаны.

Меньше всего Саске чувствовал себя обязанным.

— Тем, что теперь живем порознь и видимся раз в две недели? Я вообще не просил этого отмороженного становиться моим опекуном.

Итачи грохнул сковородой о плиту и резко отдернул руку.

— Чтобы я этого больше не слышал, — жестко отчеканил он. — Ничего подобного по отношению к Кисаме.

Саске весь сжался и оцепенел. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы брат разговаривал с ним в таком тоне.

— Ты меня понял?

— Понял… — выдавил из себя Саске.

Итачи подставил обожженную руку под струю холодной воды, а затем вернулся к готовке.

— Не думай, что уже разобрался во взрослой жизни, — спустя пару минут снова заговорил он. — Кисаме очень много для меня значит. А ты пока не знаешь цену людям и их поступкам.

Саске сидел, потупив взгляд, сжимая ладони между коленями. И слушал. Итачи давно не заводил серьезных разговоров, но за прошедший год мало что изменилось. Сколько бы Саске ни злился, сколько бы ни противился переменам, Итачи внушал ему все тот же благоговейный трепет и желание ловить каждое его слово.

— Я знаю, отец учил нас во всем полагаться на самих себя, потому что так когда-то научили его. Но времена меняются. Нельзя загонять себя в рамки, Саске. Запомни, не все в твоих силах. Рано или поздно ты столкнешься с ситуацией, с которой невозможно справиться в одиночку, и хорошо, если рядом окажется тот, кто подставит плечо.

Итачи поставил перед ним тарелку с глазуньей, совсем как в детстве, когда родители на целые дни оставляли их одних. Яичница была идеальна, как и все, за что брался брат, но Саске все равно кусок в горло не лез.

— Думаю, мне с самого начала следовало рассказать тебе, — тихо проговорил Итачи, задумчиво ощупывая пальцами ожог. — Это я попросил Кисаме стать твоим опекуном.

— Зачем ты мне об этом говоришь?

— Не хочу чтобы между нами оставались недомолвки.

— Я слышал свое имя, — подал голос Кисаме, появившись в дверях.

Оценив обстановку, он достал из кухонного шкафчика тюбик с противоожоговой мазью, передал Итачи и принялся молча готовить чай на троих. Разговор перестал быть приватным, но Итачи это, казалось, ни капли не волновало.

— Несколько лет назад у отца возникли серьезные финансовые проблемы, — не торопясь, продолжал он, смазывая ожог, — и со временем положение только усугублялось. Фактически, наша семья оказалась на грани разорения. Все, что осталось после смерти родителей, — это дом и страховка, деньги от которой покрывают твою учебу. Как ты понимаешь, у нас нет ни счетов в банке, ни родственников, которые могли бы о нас позаботиться.

Повисла долгая пауза, в которой слышно было только звяканье посуды. Кисаме не счел нужным прерваться, словно речь шла о совершенно обыденных вещах вроде списка продуктов или выбора нового телефона. Саске не знал, как ему реагировать.

— Ты должен был сказать мне, на какие деньги я учусь.

— Я не смог, — признался Итачи. — Кисаме предложил мне помощь в организации похорон и взял на себя вопросы со страховкой. — Тот как раз поставил кружки на стол и подсел ближе к Итачи. — Об этом я и пытаюсь тебе сказать. Если бы не он, я бы не справился.

Саске машинально взял кружку и принялся разглядывать чаинки, медленно оседающие на дно.

— Ты мог попросить старика Теяки, — сказал он.

Итачи снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Господин Теяки считал, лучшее, что мы можем сделать — отправиться в приют.

Саске коротко взглянул на лицо брата. Тот всегда был слишком серьезным и рассудительным для своего возраста, и многие, в том числе и сам Саске, забывали, что разница между ними не так велика.

— Не подумай, будто я набиваю цену, малец, — вмешался Кисаме. — Но я знаю, что такое приют. И, поверь мне, вам с братом там делать нечего.

— Кисаме согласился стать опекуном, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока я сам не смогу оформить над тобой опеку.

— Можно подумать, ты этого хочешь, — мрачно огрызнулся Саске.

— Разумеется, — с улыбкой ответил Итачи. — Ведь ты мой любимый младший брат.

Саске долго ворочался в постели и не мог уснуть, хотя впервые за долгое время ему не приходилось слушать мертвую тишину. Он ночевал в комнате, которую, как ему сказали, мог считать своей. Она и правда очень напоминала его спальню. Все фотографии, книги и диски, которые забрал Итачи, хранились почему-то именно здесь.

Но главное — его слова, отголоски далекого прошлого.

«Ты очень тяжело переживал смерть родителей, — сказал он. — Я боялся, что если пошатну твою веру в отца, в справедливость его слов, ты не оправишься. Но теперь вижу, что ошибался. Ты вырос сильным, Саске. Гораздо сильнее, чем я».

Итачи тоже знал не обо всем. Он вообразил, будто отец был для Саске героем, примером для подражания. Саске действительно уважал отца и его мнение, и когда-то больше всего мечтал получить его одобрение. Но примером для него всегда оставался Итачи.

От воспоминаний и мыслей у него сжималось горло. Саске тихо выскользнул из комнаты и пошел на кухню, но невольно задержался у приоткрытой двери в спальню Итачи. Тот тихо переговаривался с Кисаме.

— … Я не должен был уезжать. — Сперва ему показалось, что Итачи плачет, но такого, конечно, не могло быть. — Нельзя было оставлять его одного.

— С ним все в порядке, — успокаивал Кисаме. — Перестань. Ты и так взвалил на себя достаточно. Хотя я рад наконец услышать, что у тебя на сердце.

Саске осторожно, не дыша, заглянул в приоткрытую дверь. Итачи сидел на кровати, положив голову на плечо Кисаме; отросшие волосы полностью закрывали лицо, спина подрагивала. Он не верил собственным глазам: старший брат, всегда утешавший его, хладнокровно провожавший в последний путь родителей, бесстрастно прощавшийся с ним, теперь плакал, как самый обычный человек.

Саске много раз спрашивал себя: чем он провинился перед Итачи, что тот отдалился? Ему и в голову не приходило, что причина может быть не в нем.

Итачи изменился почти сразу, как перешел в старшую школу. Замкнулся в себе, отмалчивался за столом, игнорировал расспросы родителей, и при этом мог часами висеть на телефоне, разговаривая с кем-то за закрытой дверью. Особенно пострадали отношения с отцом. Начались конфликты, суть которых Саске даже не понимал. Отцу не нравился друг Итачи, с которым тот «путался, позоря весь их род», но что именно между ними происходило, Саске, конечно, не знал.

Он думал, Итачи попал в плохую компанию. И только теперь вспомнил: именно тогда он впервые услышал имя Кисаме. Три года назад, точно также стоя у его спальни и глотая слезы обиды, потому что брат в очередной раз закрыл перед ним дверь.

— Мне уже лучше, — тверже сказал Итачи.

— Примешь лекарство? Я принесу воды.

Саске отпрянул от двери, но не успел ретироваться. Кисаме заметил его. Нахмурился, но не рассердился.

— Тоже не спится? — спросил он.

Саске молча кивнул и тревожно покосился в сторону двери.

— Итачи болеет?

Кисаме жестом показал ему идти следом и направился в кухню.

— Не о чем волноваться. С ним все будет в порядке, нужно только хорошо отдохнуть.

— Тогда, на похоронах, — медленно проговорил Саске, — ты уже был не просто «знакомым», так?

Кисаме слабо улыбнулся.

— А ты соображаешь.

— Мне же двенадцать, а не пять, — оскорбился Саске.

— Ну, раз ты такой взрослый, послушай меня. Прости своего брата. Он любит тебя. И каждый день рвет себе душу, пока ты там, один.

— _Там_ наш дом. Отец не хотел бы, чтобы я уехал.

— Но ты же сам сказал, тебе уже не пять, — напомнил Кисаме. — Не позволяй никому решать за тебя. Даже отцу.

Саске упрямо поджал губы.

Безнадежно.

Почти так же безнадежно, как и идея Наруто остановить поезд.

*******

Наруто сидел у окна и смотрел в небо, затянутое хмарью облаков. Дождь не прекращался весь день. На душе было так же паршиво. Он держал в руке телефон и машинально водил пальцами по мягким прорезиненным кнопкам, все еще не решаясь набрать номер Саске.

Как он скажет ему, что ничего не вышло?

Может, подождать, прийти к нему домой, сказать об этом лично?

Наруто казалось, что с каждой минутой он только преумножает боль Саске, позволяя ему надеяться впустую.

Он не сомневался, что их уже можно назвать друзьями. И ради Саске он был готов хоть каждый день проделывать этот долгий путь, лишь бы они и дальше могли видеться, пить чай с данго и крекерами, делать уроки или валять дурака — неважно. Главное, вместе.

Вопрос: захочет ли того же Саске, когда узнает, что Наруто его подвел?

Он набрал номер и стал слушать длинные гудки, под стать медленным ударам его сердца. А потом — голос Саске.

— Ты бы еще ночью позвонил.

— Я насчет нашего пакта, — не стал пререкаться Наруто. — Похоже, я пока не смогу выполнить условия. Все перепробовал, Саске, но…

— Болван.

— Знаешь, я бы очень хотел… Можно, я все равно буду к тебе приходить?

Повисшая короткая пауза показалась Наруто вечностью.

— Приходи. Поможешь мне собрать вещи, — сказал Саске. — Я переезжаю к брату. Так что уже скоро наваляю тебе в додзе.

**Author's Note:**

> Просьба не размещать на других ресурсах без разрешения автора


End file.
